What Are They Doing?
by Hana Suzuran
Summary: Nami meminta Luffy datang ke ruangannya, sementara kru lainnya menguping di luar. Apa yang dilakukan kapten dan navigator mereka? Warning inside. RnR, please?


**Disclaimers: One Piece punya abang Oda. Fic ancur ini baru punya saya.**

**Warning: typo, OOC, abal, gaje, aneh, de el el**

**Pokok'e maknyus (eh, salah), maksudnya "Don't Like Don't Read"**

**A/N: Oke, fic gaje terbaru saya. Bukannya lanjutin fic yang sebelumnya, malah bikin fic ancur begini. #curcolmulu**

**Happy Reading**

**V**

**V  
>V<strong>

**What Are They Doing?**

Malam yang cerah di atas kapal Sunny Go. Dan seperti biasanya, para kru selalu saja melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Dan kali ini, mereka melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak sopan, yaitu menguping.

Semua anggota Mugiwara mengerubungi pintu depan ruang kerja Nami yang di dalamnya ada si empunya ruangan plus sang kapten yang diminta Nami datang. Mereka kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi saat makan malam.

**Flashback**

_Suasana makan malam kru Mugiwara kali ini cukup tenang. Yah, tenang. Kalau yang dimaksud adalah tangan panjang alias maling(?) yang berseliweran mengambil daging di setiap piring, kelihatannya masih bisa disebut tenang. Bahkan walaupun terdengar suara seperti:_

"_Ah, dagingku~," rengek Chooper menatapi nasib dagingnya yang lenyap dalam sekejap._

"_Hei! Jangan ambil punyaku juga!" kali ini Usopp yang ikut protes._

_Sementara itu si tersangka hanya akan berkata, "shishishi" dengan senyum mengembang dan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah._

_Keributan di ruang makan itu terhenti saat Nami memanggil kapten mereka._

"_Luffy."_

"_Ne? Ada apa, Nami?" _

"_Setelah makan malam, datanglah ke ruang kerjaku. Kau tentu ingat dengan yang kukatakan kemarin, kan?" Nami memandang kaptennya dengan wajah penuh ancaman dan siap menghajarnya seandainya dia lupa._

_Luffy terlihat berpikir keras. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat, sementara kru lain memandang mereka dengan tatapan heran. Bingung dengan apa yang sedang mereka berdua bicarakan._

"_Ah! Yang waktu itu, ya," Luffy akhirnya ingat._

_Nami terlihat sumringah. Ia bersyukur Luffy belum mengidap penyakit pikun atau penyakit 'aku-sudah-lupa' seperti yang mungkin dilakukan Usopp. Ia kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar ruangan sambil menatap Luffy dengan tatapan peringatan 'jangan sampai lupa!'_

_Luffy hanya melengos sementara kru lain masih terlihat bingung. Tapi, mereka tidak bertanya, malah memikirkan ide gila supaya bisa mengetahui apa yang dibicarakan kedua nakama mereka._

**End of Flashback**

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" tanya Chopper.

"Mana kutahu. Makanya kita harus menguping. Mereka berdua terlihat mencurigakan," jawab Usopp. Ia mulai menempelkan telinganya di pintu diikuti Chopper, Franky, Brook, dan Sanji.

Lho? Yang dua lagi?

Mereka duduk diam di dek. Zoro masih dengan gelembung di hidung dan suara ngorok yang berisik, sementara Robin hanya memperhatikan tingkah para kru dengan senyum misteriusnya. Sepertinya ia mengetahui sesuatu.

Kembali pada para kru yang sedang melakukan ritual menguping. Mereka terlihat berkonsentrasi penuh. Dan apa yang sedang dilakukan kapten dan navigatornya?

"Kenapa harus aku, Nami?" tanya Luffy. Sepertinya ia sedang melakukan protes pada Nami.

"Kau bilang kenapa? Karena kita sudah sepakat soal ini, Luffy," jawab Nami.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, kapan mulainya?" tanya Luffy lagi.

"Tentu saja sekarang. Makanya aku memanggilmu, kan?" jawab Nami kesal.

Hening beberapa saat. Wajah para penguping mulai menerka-nerka. Sementara Robin semakin mengembangkan senyum melihat ekspresi nakamanya.

"Aduh! Pelan-pelan, baka!" bentak Nami.

"Maaf, Nami. Habis, aku kan baru pertama kali melakukannya."

"Ugh! Cobalah lebih pelan. Masa begini saja kau tidak bisa?" protes Nami.

"Baiklah. Aku coba."

Wajah para penguping makin tak jelas. Ekspresi mereka berubah lagi. Yah, jangan salahkan kalau empat diantara kelima orang itu mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Jangan-jangan mereka..." gumam Usopp pelan.

"Hoo... Keliatannya mereka melakukan sesuatu yang SUPA! Aku makin penasaran," sambung Franky.

"Yohohoho... Malam ini memang sangat indah untuk melakukannya, kan?"

"Nami-swa..."

Usopp langsung membekap mulut Sanji sebelum si koki alis keriting itu sempat berteriak dan membuat kegiatan(?) mereka ini ketahuan. Sementara itu Chopper hanya bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan keempat orang ini walaupun ia masih menguping.

Sementara itu, pendekar pedang kita jadi terbangun gara-gara kehebohan massal di depan pintu. Ia menatap mereka heran, lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Robin yang duduk di dekatnya dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" tanya Zoro, masih menatap lima orang yang menurutnya bodoh itu.

"Menguping," jawab Robin singkat, membuat alis pendekar itu naik sebelah.

Zoro mendesah pelan sambil masih melihat nakamanya. 'Seperti orang bodoh,' batinnya. "Sepertinya kau tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan," tebaknya.

Robin mengangguk. "Aku melihatnya secara langsung. Pemandangan yang bagus sekali."

"Apa?" tanya Zoro bingung. Robin lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga lelaki itu. Membuat ekspresi Zoro berubah. Ia ikut tersenyum dan menggumam, "Dasar."

Kelima penguping kembali beraksi(?). Dengan wajah serius—minus Sanji yang kelihatan kesal—mereka kembali harap-harap cemas apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Hmmm... Jauh lebih enak," suara Nami terdengar lagi. Ia terdengar puas.

"Benarkah? Shishishi. Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Hah, menyenangkan sekali. Rasanya seperti semua bebanku terangkat."

"Tapi, aku sudah lelah, Nami. Sudah dulu, ya? Kan, masih bisa disambung besok," rengek Luffy.

Hening. Tidak terdengar suara selama beberapa saat. Hingga kemudian,Nami berkata, "Baiklah. Tapi jangan lupa kalau besok kau datang lagi kemari dan lakukan seperti sekarang. Aku lumayan menyukainya. Toh, ini bagian dari perjanjian."

"Oh my God! Mereka ketagihaaan~~," kata Franky, tentu saja dengan suara sekecil mungkin.

"Ya ampun," Usopp geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yohohoho... Remaja memang sulit menahan nafsu mereka, ya? Ah, aku jadi ingin melihatnya, walau aku tidak punya mata! SKUL JOKE!" celotehan Brook membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop.

Bagaimana dengan Sanji? Ekspresinya semakin aneh. Marah ditambah sedih. Yah, kira-kira seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Kembali ke kamarmu," perintah Nami. "Kau harus ingat kalau kau masih utang 2 hari lagi untuk melakukannya. Ini sesuai dengan perjanjian kita saat turun di pulau kemarin. Aku menghabiskan banyak uang hanya untuk membelikanmu daging super banyak itu dan kau harus patuhi aturannya."

"Oke," kata Luffy. Ia diam sejenak. "Oh ya, Nami, bagaimana menurutmu yang tadi? Kau puas?"

"Sangat puas! Yah walaupun cuma sebentar, sih. Tapi, aku lumayan menikmatinya."

Para penguping hanya cengo mendegar jawaban Nami. Bayangan yang sudah ada di kepala mereka semakin terbayang jelas. Dan tentu saja, Chooper masih belum paham apa yang dikatakan kedua orang itu di ruangan Nami.

"Kelihatannya setelah menjadi Raja Bajak Laut, kau bisa menambah profesi sebagai TUKANG PIJAT," sambung Nami.

Kelima orang itu cengo. Tukang pijat? Tunggu dulu! Kenapa tiba-tiba pembicaraan bisa ke arah sana? Robin menahan tawanya. Begitu juga dengan Zoro. Mereka berdua sudah menduga ekspresi mereka berlima.

"Shishishi. Usulmu boleh juga, Nami."

"Yah, lumayan sebagai penghilang lelah setelah membuat peta. Dan sepertinya kau memang punya bakat menjadi tukang pijat, Luffy."

"Hah? Tukang pijat?" tanya mereka berlima bersamaan. Dan langsung setelahnya, keempat orang itu—selain Chooper—langsung tumbang masal. Merasa dikerjai kapten dan navigator—secara tak langsung.

CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka. Luffy dan Nami bengong melihat keempat orang itu tergeletak di depan ruangan Nami. Mereka lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Robin dan Zoro dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Tidak usah pedulikan mereka," kata Zoro sambil melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Dalam hati ia merasa geli dengan apa yang dilakukan si koki mesum tadi. Satu bahan ejekan sudah disiapkan di otaknya.

"Fufufu, Zoro benar. Sebaiknya biarkan saja. Sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali seperti semula," kata Robin sambil tersenyum.

**FIN**

**A/N: Yah, saya tau ini gaje. Tapi, yah. Apa mau dikata. Oh ya, kalian bisa menebak apa yang dibisikkan Robin ke Zoro? Yang jawabannya benar, boleh request fic deh!(lagak amat! Utang dimana-mana masih banyak)#dihajar.**

**Silakan review~~.Mau kritik, saran, flame diterima asal nggak menghina aja. Oke? ^^d**


End file.
